Conocerlos Fue Genial
by PrincessVulturiPotter
Summary: One-Shot, Rosalie, Esme, Jane Y Alice , conocen a unos vampiros, amigos de Edward, el novio de su amiga edward. Ellas quedan flechadas de amor, pero ...Los amigos de Ed, les corresponderan?


Conocerlos fue GENIAL  
Amarlos fue FANTASTICO  
Pero olvidarlos IMPOSIBLE.

ONE-SHOOT  
POV Alice.

Estaba en la sala del departamento con mis amigas, ellas eran vampiresas igual que yo, vivíamos todas juntas, ellas se llamaban….  
Rosalie, pero le decíamos Rose, luego estaba Esme.  
Y después, estaba Bella, le decíamos Bells, tambien estaba Jane. A la que le decíamos Jannie.  
Tocaron el timbre seguramente era y Edward el novio de Bella, también vampiro.  
Abrí….Y Edward me saludo con un beso en la mejilla, nos sentamos en el suelo y Bell's dijo que ya tenía nuestras descripciones para el grupo. (Hace tiempo queríamos clasificarnos pero no nos sabíamos describir fácilmente)

-Bueno, yo soy la rebelde tierna y idealista.-Anuncio Bella.  
-Genial-Exclamo Anabel.  
-Bueno tú Esme, eres la soñadora, responsable y algo terca.-Dijo Bella, Yu soltó una risita y sonrió.  
-Rosalie…A ver tu eres la rumbera, payasa y divertida.-Dedujo Bella.  
-Gracias-Agradeció Rose  
-Bueno y tu Alice eres la madura, bailarina y inocente.-Exclamo Bella.  
-Me encanta.-Dije riendo.  
Subimos a los autos yo tome las llaves de mi auto y salte por arriba de la puerta era un convertible y Bella se fueron en el Volvo plateado de el.  
**************************

********************************

Llegamos al instituto y Edward estaba con Bella y unos chicos realmente lindos eran vampiros vegetarianos.  
Se acercaron y mi mirada se poso en uno de ellos, simplemente era perfecto...  
Su pelo era hermoso, tenía rizos rubios….Era alto y musculoso.  
-Hola.-Me saludo, su mirada estaba fija en mí.  
-Hola, me llamo Alice, Alice Brandon.-Le dije tendiéndole la mano.  
-Mucho gusto soy Jasper, Jasper Whitlock-Se presento, pero no me tomo la mano, sino que me dio un beso en la mejilla.

POV Rosalie..

OMG! Ese chico era irresistiblemente hermoso, no lo podía creer, no sacaba su mirada y su sonrisa de mi…Ahhhhhhhhh!

-Buenos días señorita.-Me saludo en un tono burlón, era divertido-Soy Emmett McCarty-Se presento.  
-Encantada, soy Rosalie, Rosalie Hale.-Me presente mientras nos estrechábamos la mano. Sentía que había encontrado el amor de mi vida. El era grande, alto y muy musculoso, tenía el cabello con rizos negros.

POV Jane.

No puede ser acababa de ver a la persona mas hermosa del mundo…  
-Soy Alec, Alec Bright.-Se presento, Alec, me toma la mano y me la beso con dulzura.  
-Yo soy Jane, Jane Fanning.-Dije nerviosa...  
-Encantado.-Dijo con melodiosa voz….Tenía ojos rojos...No me importaba, su pelo era corto y castaño oscuro...Era perfecto, era alto y musculoso.Y tenía el nombre mas hermoso del planeta.  
Rápidamente entablamos una conversación normal y nos reímos mucho.

POV Esme.  
Lo conocí, si, definitivamente lo conocí. Era el….Rubio alto y flaco, hermoso, el habia tomado las riendas del control de mi vida.

-Hola, me llamo Carlisle, Carlisle Cullen.-Se un abrazo.  
Se lo devolví y dije  
-Yo soy Esme Evenson.-Le dije con mis sonrisas más resplandecientes.

2 AÑOS Y 2 MESES DESPUES.

Estábamos vistiéndonos para el baile de graduación, yo tenía un vestido corto negro. Jane llevaba un precioso vestido largo, escote en V, azul. Rosalie llevaba un vestido, muy ajustado en la cintura…Era verde., Bella, llevaba puesto un vestido rosa por debajo de la rodilla con strapless  
El vestido de Yu era negro...Largo y con detalles fuertes en rojo.  
Los zapatos:  
Los míos eran tacos aguja negros…  
Los de Bella eran blancos...Sin taco.  
Los de Frances eran morados...Con tacos aguja.  
Los de Anabel eran azules, con un taco muy hermoso. Y  
Los de Yu eran agujas.  
Bailábamos con nuestros novios, yo con Jasper, Rosalie con Emmett.  
Jane con Alec, Bella con Edward y Esme con Carlisle, de repente todos nos comenzamos a besar y estuvimos así durante todo el baile de graduación  
Luego hicimos como que nos ibamos todos a Harvard, pero en realidad nos la pasamos de vacaciones esquiando y jugando por ahí, viajamos por todo el mundo.

19 AÑOS DESPUES.  
Y aquí estoy preparando a Rosalie para su boda numero 45 con Emmett, yo me case con Jasper unas 25 veces y Edward y Bella mas o menos unas 101. Esme y Carlisle todos lo años así que a ver... llevan 19 bodas.Y Jane con Alec se casaron 6 veces…. Jane y Esme, le arreglan el cabello y Bella el maquillaje, me ocupo de darle los últimos toques al vestido...  
-Ya esta, te ves hermosa-Le dije con una sonrisa.  
-Gracias.-Me respondio.

Todavía recuerdo el día en que conocimos a las personas que ahora nos hacen felices…Fue el mejor día de mi de las vacaciones en la que supuestamente estábamos en Harvard, conocimos a unos grupos de Licántropos.  
Eramos amigos y nos llevábamos muy bien...

FIN


End file.
